


A First Meeting - Trials and Dreams

by Draco_Amante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/pseuds/Draco_Amante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy knew he shouldn't have asked Rosa for help. Of course she'd suggest the only one of her three brothers that Draco has absolutely no desire to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Meeting - Trials and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/gifts).



Draco had not been looking forward to meeting Rosa’s eldest brother, for a number of reasons.  
The first being simply that Donovan Norrington is fucking terrifying. A senior employee in the Department of Mysteries (and rumoured to be more in control of the Department than anyone who is actually meant to have control), he is mostly rumoured to be quiet, intelligent, and shockingly violent at a moment’s notice. It is precisely that constrained violence that leads Draco to seek Norrington out, but also to wish to be anywhere rather than Norrington’s waiting room. Rosa has promised that a few lessons with her brother will help Draco with his task for the Dark Lord, although she has cautioned against mentioning the reason for Draco’s visit to Norrington.

Of course, the first thing he is asked as he sits before Norrington’s desk is,  
“Why has my sister sent you to me?”  
It seems almost a harmless question, the tone employed almost indifferent in its casuality, but the pale gaze searing into Draco’s tells him that lying would be extremely foolish.

“She believes you can help me, well, kill someone.” There, it’s been said - he’s admitted to a need to kill someone. He prays Norrington won’t ask who, and is surprised but relieved when this prayer is answered. Norrington, in fact, doesn’t seem to care.  
“You’re a Malfoy - pay someone.” Draco can’t help a slight flinch at this. The Norrington family has been almost untouched by the war, somehow managing to remain neutral and keep all of their various assets. His own has not been so fortunate.  
“It’s not that simple. I have to do it myself.” Unfortunately, Norrington seems to catch on. He asks if perhaps Draco is bound to a master, forced to do this, and Draco can only nod, afraid to admit anything out loud and ashamed to admit that anyone else could have mastery over himself or any other Malfoy.  
“Rosa sent you to me because I won’t tell Riddle. Well.”

Norrington turns away from Draco, frowning at a painted landscape on the wall. The silence is almost painful for Draco, nerves and fear making him restless. Finally, Norrington murmurs;  
“What’s in it for me?” Draco blinks a few times, stupefied, suddenly realising he hasn't prepared for this, that he never expected that Norrington would ask for something in return - stupid, to assume that just because Rosa had set up the meeting that there would be no cost.  
If anything, it is precisely because Rosa is not the sort of girl to just hand out favours that he should have expected this question.

“Let us think this through, Malfoy. I am asked to provide a service to you; services are paid for. Your family are currently much restricted in their funds due to your father’s imprisonment, you are unable to do me any political favour for the same reason, and I suspect that in fact, you have nothing you can give me that could induce me to risk my own standing in these precarious times.” It’s a grim summary, far too true, and Draco wishes the ground would simply close over his head that he may never have to face Lord Donovan Norrington again.

And then, he has one of the worst ideas to ever cross his mind.  
“I do have one thing, sir - my body.” A stupid thing to say, and he immediately wishes he’d kept his mouth shut, but Norrington looks intrigued.  
“Your body? You mean to offer me sexual favours in return for training?” There’s no going back, and since it looks as if it might actually be an offer Norrington will accept, Draco nods stiffly.  
“Are you worth it, Malfoy? I can have any number of pretty boys if I so wish. Women, too.” It’s clear that Norrington is angling for something, but Draco’s mind has gone blank in panic and he’s running on some sort of auto-response algorithm. When the order comes, he doesn’t hesitate.  
“Strip.”

Almost as if in a dream, Draco removes each item of clothing one by one, placing it on the chair and standing totally naked in front of his friend’s brother. Humiliating. He feels horribly vulnerable. But Norrington actually looks pleased, so he doesn’t dare move an inch, waiting for a final verdict.  
“Very well. You will report here every Tuesday evening for training. After you train, I will take my payment, and only then will you be permitted to return to Hogwarts.”  
Draco moves to pick up his clothes, get dressed and get out of here as soon as possible, but almost immediately Norrington is there, touching him, dragging him into a darkly seductive kiss, hands skimming across Draco’s skin. Almost as abruptly, Norrington is gone, striding out the door with a quick comment to his secretary about making sure Draco stays no more than a few minutes.

Thankfully the words penetrate the fog of Draco’s mind, and he quickly throws on his clothes before Corrinda stalks into the office to throw him out and catches him naked. He steps out into the waiting area, heading over to her to ensure that his Tuesday appointment is made, and finally striding out of the Department of Mysteries as quickly as he can manage.  
It’s a relief to be out of there, no matter the cold wind biting at his cheeks. In fact, Draco’s glad of the cold numbing his face - he can no longer feel the press of Norrington’s mouth against his own, so perhaps it won’t haunt him so much.  
Although, he doubts it.  
Donovan Norrington will probably haunt Draco’s nightmares until the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet will fit in with a longer Work-in-Progress, that I am currently referring to as 'Trials and Dreams'. This piece involves original characters that will be somewhat major players in this larger work.  
> Naturally, the characters you recognise are Rowling's - the rest are mine, from Twitter RP.


End file.
